Strawberry Shortcake's New Adventures
by chocolate kid34
Summary: My name is Chelsea I keep thinking my name is Chocolate Cornet once I figure out that I have been there I didn't know that Pie Man was the one who is trying to get rid of me. I will update each week pleas review
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Shortcake's New adventures

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Shortcake she belongs to American Greetings

Arthur's notes: Hey guys this story will be in the 2000-20008 version of the series.

Chapter 1 New friends

I woke up in a strange room. It had brown walls a bed and a desk in the corner. I walked to a mirror and I was shocked. I looked diffrent. My hair is shorter and it's a dark black instead of brown.I had chocolate brown eyes,and glasses which I stil wore my outfit changed.

I didn't had cloths like this. I wore a brown t shirt and blue jeans I also noticed that there was a brown baseball looking hat. It had Cornets printed on cheeks had dark circles on them. I am still a girl though I looked younger around ten maybe.I sighed.

"Well I guess I might as well and look around and see if any memories will come to me."I said. I put on my hat and then I walked out the door I was shocked.

"No way." I said. The view in front of me reminded me of a cartoon that I used to watch when I was was little. a chocolate river Was in front of my house and a tree that was on a hill.I walked around not knowing where I was going.

I heard kids laughing in the distance. I decided to walk to them and then maybe I'll remember. As I thought I approached the kids they all stopped and looked at me.I suddenly remembered that I was shy. Then a girl stood up and walked over to me. She was wearing a smile that I could never forget. She wore a candy cane stripped t shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. She had orange hair and chocolate brown eyes just like mine.

"Well hello there I haven't seen you around here before?" She said. For some reason I wasn't shy around her it was the other kids.

"Hello I just moved here and my name is Chocolate Cornet."I said a little nervous.

"It's berry nice to meet you. Your just in time actually." She said.

"Huh what do you mean?" I said then I noticed they were having a picnic. There were all sorts of cakes ,pies and pastries.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were having a picnic I'll just go now." I said. I didn't want to be rude and join them so I quickly ran away.

"Hey wait a minute." The girl said. Once She caught up to me and She was breathing hard.

"I was going to see if you wanted to join us." She said after she caught her breath.

"Oh um well ." I mumbled.

"Come on Chocolate Cornet Pleas." She said. "We have plenty to go around."

"Well I don't even know you and I didn't want to be rude." I said looking down at the ground.

"My name is Strawberry Shortcake and I thought since you were new here you could join us so that way you can get to know us better. You just dashed off before I finished." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I'm really shy." I said.

"Really you don't sound shy to me." She said.

"Yeah and that's the weird when I meet some one new I just don't start talking right away but with you it feels like I can tell you anything like I met you before or something." I said as I dipped my hand in the chocolate river and let the chocolate flow out of my hand.

"Hmm well people do say that I am the most smartest and nicest person around." She said.

"Yeah." I said. Then everything hit me. I flung myself to Strawberry and cried.

"What's wrong?" Strawberry. Said and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I remember why I am here." I said.

"what?" Strawberry said confused.

"My life was horrible I did very bad things I don't think I can ever forgive myself heck I don't remember why I'm here in the first place." I said clutching onto Strawberry not wanting to let go.

"Why don't we go to my place and you can tell me everything. It sounds like you got a second chance." She said hugging me tighter.

"Do you really think so?" I said.

"I know so come on." She said.

"what about the others?" I said.

"Don't worry I'll call them and I'll let them know that I had to do something." Strawberry said.

She hold out her hand so I can get up. We both walked to Strawberry's house. (I know I can tell her everything I trust her.) I thought to myself when we entered her house.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in a field six kids were staring at was only one boy and the rest were girls. One of the girls ran into me and hugged me until I couldn't breath.

"Oh Chelsea thank goodness your back." She said.

"Uhh what do you mean I just got here where ever here is." I said.

"Great just great that Pie Man did wiped her memories thing I made a device that would teleport her here and I didn't know it would take that fast just as soon as Strawberry was going to tell us a story am I right?" Ginger Snap said.

The girl that was Asian and wore a white t-shirt and a pink jacket covering had short black hair to with chocolate brown also talks really fast to so its kind of hard to understand what she's trying to say.

"Oh Ginger I don't care I know she does remember she just hasn't looked at me and if I have to i'll sing to her."

A familiar voice said. I looked up at the girl who was still hugging me. It was the same girl that I keep seeing in my dreams!

"I have to be dreaming." I said.

"Chelsea your not dreaming your finally home." The girl said excitedly.

"Did I die?" I said.

I was in Strawberryland the place where I always wanted to be I knew I would end up here some day but I kept doubting girl changed her facial expression and I was she was all happy that I was here and then now she's upset? Did something happened?

"Are you okay you changed your emotion quick." I said she was staring down the road and so were the other kids.

"Chelsea Go hide." The girl said.

"Okay." I said I didn't want to argue since I barley know her and who knows I might actually have some true friends not like the ones I have back home. I hid behind a tree and I watched the kids approached a carriage it had a pie on the side of it and the horse was wearing a purple hat.

"Does everyone here wear hats here?"I asked myself quietly. A man hopped down and he walked up to the girl that wore a red and striped shirt and blue jeans she wore a Strawberry white shaped hat.

"Hello I know your friend is here I do have powers you know and she's hiding behind that tree!"

He suddenly raised his hand and shot out a red laser straight to me. I ducked down but nothing hit the tree.I stood up and I was shocked the girl that had the strawberry t shirt on blocked the hit with her bare hand.

"Why you little."He said .

"Know one hurts my best friend I will have to sacrifice my life if I have to protect her once again!" She yelled A bright pink light started glowing and then I heard screaming.

To be continued...

What do you guys think. ? I thought I would make Strawberry Shortcake a super hero (sort of .Oh and I will be adding Bleach in the story later on so pleas review everything will be explained in the next chapter


End file.
